borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Криг/Реплики
Скобки показывают внутренний голос Крига. Присоединяясь к игре * * * * * * Когда активно Великое возмездие *Over here, my sweet meats, your prince of justice and genocide has something to say: Gone are the days of the tentacle and the age of the gods and mercy is far away... We are the fighters of the middle, the second act in the three-part MEAT play, AND I WILL WIN BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR! *I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world... I taste the gore, and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY! *Keep your chin up, SO I CAN SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!! Oh, there's no time to cry... We have to squeeze the whimpers out of you like a smothered baby in the night... You won't make a noise now, will you, WILL YOU!! Stay quiet, OR YOU'RE DEAD! NOW AND FOREVER!! *Pitiful people prepare, plead plentifully plentiful platitude phenomenal patriot pounds, poundingly perverse puppets﻿ pulping, pleasantly, putrid pasties. *Look at me when I scream at your soul! You loud sacks of filth and sour cream can hit me with your pain pinatas all day, but you'll never take the jellied fantasies of my wasted youth! My stomach is clear and my mind is full of bacon! *I can't see her anymore... She was so clear and bright... but the blood is in my eyes, and now I can only watch the ocean of blood... Its waves crash against my forehead again and again, AND I JUST NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SURF!! *You're gonna scream, just like she did; open mouth, open heart, blood and noise forever piercing my skull, poisoning me with its psychopathic purple liquid. We watched it all, and felt the knife split down the middle... CAN YOU HEAR ME?! *I'll never forget the way her holes cried... The way she screamed in agony as she pushed the knife slowly into my sternum... Such a beautiful symphony of feelings, and at the end of it, she was so much greater! My operatic diva of flesh and steel!! *I'm gonna kill you all, I'm gonna kill your friends and your family, I'm gonna track down your grandparents and turn them inside-out, nobody can stop the blood train that will turn your loved ones into a red splatter across the tracks of humanity! *Box cover, box cover! I'm the one who eats the stardom! I'm the hero of all the villains! You can't swallow my morality like a lollipop pill! I'll run around your mind and set the world record with my meat sleeves! *This is my favorite song! Dance to the drum beat of the ballistic, fetishistic, sadistic piss-stick! Let the bullets scrape me clean and never, ever, ever flash a sassy eye at the good doctor! *There is no me, there is no you! There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat! The twenty-four hour murder spree of shining metal! I drink the blood and eat the loot and breathe the numbers, because I! AM! A MONSTER! NOW AND FOREVER! *(The voices said 'empty, hollow and thud'. The voices said 'empty, hollow and thud'.) THE VOICES SAID 'EMPTY, HOLLOW AND THUD'!! Активируя Резню пилотопором * * * * *(Маниакально смеется) * * * * * * Совершая серию убийств *(неразборчиво ревет) * * * * * * * * * * *GET STYLED UPON!!! * При низком запасе здоровья (только если изучен навык Выпусти зверя) * * * * * * * * При входе в Борьбу за жизнь * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(яростный крик) * Используя Подожги запал * * * * * * * Активируя Выдерни чеку * * *Martyr for my little one... *From hell's heart, I stab at thee! * Нанося критическое попадание * * * * * * * Убивая безбашенного *(маниакально смеется) * * * * * * * * Получая Второе дыхание с помощью Подожги запал *Explosions of life! *Circle of Life! *Born into flame! *Immortal! *DEATH-BIRTH! *I SAW THE LIGHT!!! *Death to LIVE!! *ЖИЗНЬ! ЭТО! БОЛЬ! *I'll take you ALL with me! *Not fast enough! Совершая наезд *Your liver is a hood ornament! *Insurance fraud! *Train won't stop! *I love it when you splash on my windshield! *Thank you for riding the Psycho Express, Toot-toot! All aboard, I'll be collecting your tickets, we have beverages in the DINING CAR!!! Получение урона от Заткни голоса *Stop hitting yourself!! * *CONFUSION!! *The pain goes HERE! * *GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! *STOP TALKING TO ME!! *KILL THE LITTLE MAN!! * *GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! *LET ME LOOSE!! *I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! *НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ!! *STOP JUDGING ME!! *YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!! *(Dude, what are you doing?) * *(You can't get rid of me THAT easily...) Поднимая напарника на ноги *(грозно) Love you... *There's no barbecue 'til I say there's a barbecue! *Can't make the pain scream from down there! *I will murder your death. *You don't die today. YOU DIE EVERY DAY!! *The bloody gluttons won't feed on you today. *You get back on your meat haunches! *Get up, GET UP!! YOU'VE GOT PEOPLE TO HURT!! *Don't worry...it's a good touch. *t's a bad, bad flesh rip that leaves YOU screaming. *(That's right, help 'em. Just like old times...) Получая уровень Посоли рану *Hurt me more! *Hurts so good! *No pain, no gain! *Nothing makes me stronger than a sucking chest wound! *There is nothing but agony! *Stab me a THOUSAND TIMES!! *It hurts, hahahaha! IT HURTS!! *Pain is LIFE!! *Make me bleed! *A pain of many parts! *The sting of POWER! *(Damn, that hurts...) Напарник поднимает на ноги *Why aren't you stabbing me? *(Say 'thank you'.) NIPPLE SALADS!! (...Close enough.) *Somebody still cares!? *Stranger Danger! *I can't even feel a knife in my spine... *I was enjoying that! *Stop it! STOP IT! I NEED TO FEEL IT ALL!! *What're you doing to me?! *I am unused to the emotions I am currently feeling! *I'm so happy I could KILL you! *Don't make this weird! Получая Второе дыхание *(Get up...you still got bad guys to kill...) *(On your feet, she might still be out there.) *I'M NEVER SORRY! *NOW YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! *You woke the wrong dog! *I'm not full yet! *Angry, I'm angry! *Let me hear those screams! *My flesh is forever! *Now to SCRAPE YOUR FACE FROM MY FINGERNAILS! *It's strangling time! *I'm back! Бездействуя *Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... *(Where is she? Is she still alive? Did she get away?) *(If you ever kill an innocent person, I will destroy us.) Shut UP!! (No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your axe touches the flesh of an innocent, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera, remember?) Nnnnngh, get out of my head!! (...I'll take that as a 'yes.') *Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews! *(Nice change of pace not to be murdering someone for once. Probably temporary, though. I'll lose my mind again and be screaming about meat and fluid soon enough... But this part feels... nice.) *You think this is the end... It will never end. The blood, the screaming, and the teeth, it will start again and again and again, forever! *NIPPLE SALADS! Nipple salads... NIPPLE SALADS! *The silence... Kill it! I'll find you! Quiet noises... and I'll STRANGLE the whispers out of you with a BONESAW!! *(I'm beginning to remember...) Stop it, keep the memories down with a knife in its throat, slash it until it bleeds thought juice across the dirt and it's absorbed into nothingness... (I can't stop, I can't stop the killing...) AND I DON'T WANT TO! *I LOVE to wait for my meals После выполнения достижения *(Maybe the world is sending me a sign.) *STRONGER! *My pecs have pecs! *I feel a deep, dark warmth...! *I'm rising! *You can't stop me! Кончились патроны *No, no, no, no, no! *Who made this gun!? *I ordered a lead salad! *NOTHINGNESS! *(разочарованный стон) Сравнивая предметы *(Uh-oh. Math. Hope we don't pop a blood vessel.) *Uhh... the choices are pretzeling my inner lobes! *See the numbers, taste the violence.... *But who makes the prettiest noise? Открывая дерево навыков *Too... Many... Icons... *My head hurts... При нахождении здоровья *I see red! *Organic arm-jabbers! *Blood drink! *Blasto bandage! *I see feel good needles! Появление безбашенного противника *HERE COMES THE BATH-TIME!! *I'm gonna swallow your throat, badass! *I can't wait to taste your lungs! *I'll show you what a badass is! *I see meat muscles! *Don't cry when I pull your lungs out through your chest! *Come to me wrath sponge! *Splash your blood all over me! *Somebody delivered a feast! *I want to hear you scream! *(This one, we can kill.) Воспламеняясь *I EMBRACE THE FLAME. *HE'S ON FIRE. *(I deserve to burn...) *Keep warm! *(Ow. Ow. Ow ow.) *(Истерически смеется) Получая урон от дружественных атак *Hurt the one you love! Do it! *I'll eat the pain. *I feel your spanking. *Friendship is pain. *Shoot me 'til you love me! *Friendlyfriendlyfriendly FIRE!! *DON'T...STOP!! *(Damn... they finally turned on me...) Во время превращения в безбашенного психа-мутанта *I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! *NO! NO, NO, NO!!! *I'VE GOT A HUGE HAND!!! *(разгневанно рычит) *(I'm a monster...!) in the tone of his normal outside voice *(You wanted 'im? You GOT 'IM!) *GOTTA THINK BIG... BIIIIIIG! Активируя Спаси душу *Better this way... *I wanna die here, ME!! *Heads up, seven up! *You don't die, I DIE! *Monster down! Angel up! *Blood for blood! *Don't cheat my death! *(You don't deserve this. I do.) *You're in my spot! *Trading Places! При нахождении редкого предмета *I like my treasure like I like my baby steaks, raaaaare... *A golden mallet for the meat pounding! *Look at that pungent kill stick! *MINE, MINE, MINE! *A killing tool, put it in me! *(We can use that to kill the deserving, grab it...) *What a shiny soul stabber! Получая новый уровень *I heard a ding! *I'm rising! *All I see is red! *This pleasure is agony! *I'm overflowing! *(коротко, маниакально усмехается) *I want to crush something! *Gun time, fun time! *Do you hear that?! *I AM DEATH! *(Nearly as good as getting paid.) Совершая высокий прыжок на машине *Looks like them Puke boys are in a peck of trouble! *Somebody catch me! *Fine! I'll make the sky bleed! *FLYING! *I can't breathe! Получение уровня Стихийной эйфории *Bigger mag, better pain! *Stack the frenzy! (говорит это с использованием двух различных стилей, один со спокойным голосом, и другой с более сердитым тоном и добавлением: "Do it!") *Cauterize the wound! *Burning, melting goodness! *Now run, run! *Yes I knew it! *When my powers combine! *Melt for me, pastycakes! *Melt in my mouth! При получении уровня Жажды крови *(This is kinda awful, but mostly awesome...) *I smell a little drop! *BLOOD CONCERTO!!! *Paper cut... *I love it when you bleed at me! *It's a bloody business, Bates! * lust for your blood! *(рычит) Hemophilia! *Salt... good GOD where's my salt?! *I feel the crimson! *Blood on the dirt! *The crimson mist is so nutritious! *What a fantastic blood boy I've become! *Bloody sand, GIVE ME BACK MY SKULL! Вызывая напарника на дуэль *Friendship is hate! *I'll give you something to cry about! *LOOK AT ME! *You'll never choke ME down! *I am NOT your friend! *(Don't kill this one, they are not deserving.) Получение вызова на дуэль *That's more like it! *Thank you! *Yeeeeessss, AGAIN! *Thanks for the face pain! *(Don't kill them, this is just for fun, for fun...) Проигрывая дуэль *It feels perfect! *I've got to stop. *I didn't mean it! *Feels different this time! *It's the end... But the meat has been prepared! Ничья *I slaughtered Steven! He's not even! *I'll strangle you with that tie! *That's wrong! SO WRONG! *But nobody's bleeediiinnng! *I'd rather snort a knife into my brain! Выигрывая дуэль *Feels so right! *You're making me giddy! *While there's life, there's meat! *You were fantastic. SO WAS I! *(Насмешливо) You should've ruuuun! Врезаясь в машину напарника *Beep Beep! *Bad song in horrible award-winning movie! *Eat me! Открывая сундук *What an amazing chest, Gwynevere *Crack the ribcage to get the goodies! *Violence knick-knacks! *My pain-toys! *I want what's insiiide yoouuu! *Gimme your guts, metal box! *What sweet meats do you have today? *Look at all the death-trinkets! *I'll keep it all inside me.. *Show me your loot-soul! *Nahah, it's like Arbor Day! *I wanna see sunset colors! *I've opened puppies faster than this! *Shoot and loot and loot and shoot. *I need you so bad.. *(I've always loved getting paid.. especially in loot.) Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель Дракона Выронив оружие из рук (Критический промах) *РУКИ ВСЕ ЕЩЁ СКОЛЬЗКИЕ ОТ КРОВИ... *ПАЛЬЦЫ-МАРИОНЕТКИ ВЗБУНТОВАЛИСЬ! *ОПАНЬКИ! *АААААА! *ЧЁРТ! *УПАЛО! *ОНО ВЫРВАЛОСЬ ИЗ ТЮРЬМЫ МОИХ ПАЛЬЦЕВ! Бросая два кубика за эридий (не реализовано) *Я МОЛЮСЬ БОГУ НАЖИВЫ! *ПОКАТИЛИСЬ! ПОКАТИЛИСЬ! *СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ГРАНЕЙ! НЕ МОГУ ПОСЧИТАТЬ! *ЧИСЛА КОЛЮТ СТРАШНЫМИ КЛИНКАМИ БОЛИ! *ПОКАЖИ МНЕ СВОИ ЧИСЛЕННЫЕ ВНУТРЕННОСТИ! *ДВА? ДВА-А-А-А-А? *ЭТО ЗВУКИ ДВОЙНЫХ УДАРОВ! *ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ТРОЕ НЕ ПОХОЖИ НА СВОЕГО БРАТА?! *Я ИДУ К ТЕБЕ, ГОСПОЖА УДАЧА! С ТОПОРОМ! *ЧИСЛА РЕШАЮТ! Бешеная Мокси и кровавая свадьба *ОНА МЕЧТАЕТ НАСОСАТЬСЯ МОЛОКА ТВОИХ ПОДВИГОВ! (ободряя Эда) *(Дегустируя виски): **БОЛЬШЕ СОКА! **НО Я ВЕДЬ ЗАКАЗЫВАЛ КРОВЬ КОЗЛА! **МАМИНО МОЛОЧКО! *ТВОИ ПРЕДКИ СДОХЛИ, ОНИ РЕАЛЬНО СДОХЛИ-СДОХЛИ-СДОХЛИ! (заставляя ребенка плакать) *КРОШКА И ГРУСТНАЯ МАТЬ И СИНЯЯ ТАТУХА НАВСЕГДА-НАВСЕГДА! (когда Мокси спрашивает есть ли у Крига мистер или миссис Искатель Хранилища) *КУРЕНИЕ ЛОМАЕТ ТЕБЕ ПОЗВОНОЧНИК! (подбирая сигары) *НЕ СПРАШИВАЙ МЕНЯ ЧТО ТАКОЕ НОРМАЛЬНО! (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *(Пытаясь взять парик Стеллы) **ПАРИК, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! **РОБОТ В ШТАНАХ, ПАРИК МНЕ НУЖЕН ДЛЯ ЗАДАНИЯ! **ВИНИ ВО ВСЕМ ПОШЛЯКА, А НЕ МЯСНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА! *НАМАЖУ ГРУДЬ ДО БЛЕСКА И ВЫЖГУ СЕБЕ ГЛАЗА ИХ ЯРКОСТЬЮ! (при поднятии банки смазки) *У ГРУСТНОЙ НЭНСИ БОЛЕЛО ГОРЛО, ПОЭТОМУ Я ВЫРВАЛ ЕГО! (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Krieg love him) Сэр Хаммерлок и сын Кромеракса *НА ВЕЧЕРИНКУ ПРИШЕЛ ЧЕЛОВЕК-КОНФЕТТИ! (Находя убийцу Экстона) *МОГУ Я ПОСТАВИТЬ ТУТ ВЕЛОСИПЕД?! (Находя убийцу Гейдж) *ДАЙ МНЕ ЭТОТ ЯД! Я ВЫПЬЮ ЕГО И СТАНУ ПРЕКРАСНЫМ ЦЕНТРОМ УРАГАНА НЕНАВИСТИ! (Находя убийцу Майи) *ПИНЬЯТА! (Находя убийцу Сальвадора) *ОН ПРИСУТСТВОВАЛ ПРИ РОЖДЕНИИ! ОН ПРИВЕЛ ИХ В МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ДВОРЕЦ ВЕСЕЛЬЯ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА МОГЛА НАЧАТЬ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ! (Находя убийцу Крига) *СОВРЕМЕННОЕ ИСКУССТВО! (Находя убийцу Зер0) Категория:Криг Категория:Реплики